This application is based on application No. 11-193051 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface of a device connected to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a device is connected to a computer that computer is provided with a program (driver) which is an interface for using the device. When using the device the driver is called up to operate the device. For example, when a printer is considered as the device in the case where printing is performed by the printer, the user opens the printer driver to carry out a variety of settings whenever the printing is performed.
For example, when a printer is considered which is connectable to the network as the device, in the case where the printing is performed by the printer, the user opens the printer driver to carry out a variety of settings whenever the printing is performed. In many cases, however, the setting items are spread across a plurality of pages of the driver and the same setting items are used repetitively. The user, however, cannot change the page layout of the setting items.
Conventionally, devices have existed which have functions for performing rearrangement of the menu of the driver on the operation panel of the device. In this method, however, only one arrangement can be maintained for one device. In addition, the user has to directly operate the device.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a device driver which makes it easy for the user to change the settings.
In the setting method for the device driver according to the present invention, a setting method for a device driver, for example, a printer driver, for a device connected to a computer, which operates on the computer and which has a function where a user inputs settings among plurality of setting items, the setting method comprises steps of: accepting an instruction of a user with respect to arrangement of the setting items displayed on a window of the device driver; and storing an arrangement information representing an arrangement of the setting items on the window in a recording media and a user information.
In addition, a recording media, according to the present invention, recording a computer program readable by a computer for a device connected to a computer, which operates on the computer and which has a function where a user inputs settings among plurality of setting items, wherein the program comprises steps of: accepting an instruction of a user with respect to arrangement of the setting items displayed on a window of the device driver; and storing an arrangement information representing an arrangement of the setting items on the window in a recording media and a user information.